roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaws, Wanted and Bounties
Summary Outlaws Being an Outlaw has a price. Everyone in game will try to hunt you down for your bounty or quest, and they'll have no mercy doing so. Being an Outlaw doesn't necessarily mean being a criminal, but you'll always be considered different from others. A Danger, a Killer or a Menace. Wanted Outlaws will always be considered "Wanted", there are no exceptions. All Outlaws can be arrested and killed anytime with no penalties, instead, with a reward for those who perform that action. Bounties The game also offers a bounties system, which will allow Outlaws to get themselves noticed among the city of the map, and everywhere around the map. Doing bad actions will result in an increased bounty. Increasing your bounty will make your death risk higher. Outlaws Becoming an Outlaw isn't easy. In order to become an Outlaw, you need to earn any bounty. Outlaws can be tracked by citizens and Lawmen from the several posters that can be found in the city. However, those posters will only track the last position of the player, so if you're an Outlaw keep moving and no one will find you. If you're an Outlaw willing to become a Citizen, you can either turn yourself in at the Bronze City, be killed or arrested by a Citizen. Outlaws are always "Wanted", but can also have three particular Statuses: Danger, Killer or Menace. Wanted & Statuses Wanted Wanted players can be recognized from the "Wanted" you can see next to their name. It is nothing special compared to the three following Statuses, but still be careful, citizens will always hunt for you. Statuses There are different types of Status that Outlaws can obtain by doing bad actions. Every status has a timer, that depends on the status that was obtained: Danger has the lowest time, Menace has the highest time. Once the time is expired, you will no longer have the status until you commit any crimes. While having a status, you'll have a marker on your head that everyone can see, making it very hard to run away from Citizens and Lawmen. From the lowest to the highest: Note: Leaving the game or being killed by an Outlaw will NOT reset your status/bounty. Danger This status is obtained by committing any crimes. It isn't too dangerous, as it lasts 20 seconds. * Time - 20 Seconds * Special jail time - No * Marker on your head - Yes Killer This status is obtained by committing more crimes while in the Danger Status. It can be dangerous since people will be way more aggressive towards you. Robbing the bank or any of the trains will instantly give you the "Killer" status. * Time - 80 seconds * Special jail time - No * Marker on your head - Yes Menace Outlaws who earn this status are in big trouble. Being arrested would mean being sent in a very dangerous Prison Camp where you'll be forced to work your way out. People will have no mercy against you. * Time - 120 seconds * Special jail time - 300 seconds. (Can be lowered by mining) * Marker on your head - Yes Bounties You can obtain Bounties by committing any crimes, from the less relevant from the most relevant, as robbing a bank. There are a lot of ways to earn a bounty, as they are listed below. Bounties can be seen at the bottom right of your screen or on the player list. Running over a Citizen with a horse * Bounty - 5 Shooting a citizen/lawman * Bounty - 5 Knocking someone's horse out * Bounty - 5 Killing a Citizen/Lawman * Bounty - 50 Robbing the bank * Bounty - 100 Robbing a train * Bounty - 50 - 100 (Depending on the train) Lassoing a Citizen/Lawman * Bounty - 5 Spawning in an Outlaw Camp * Bounty - 5 Freeing an Outlaw about to be jailed * Bounty - 20 Note: Some of them can only be obtained as a Citizen.